User talk:DiCePWNeD
DICEpwn7 - Message Me - Sandpit - Greetings, Commander! Re:Aircraft help I think first you got the Button on the bottom of the hud called "Air Comm", select it and the aircraft panel will come up and you can deploy them. For further info I recommend you check the game manual on the official forums here: http://www.wargame-ee.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=91&t=30078 - Privatejfx141 (talk) 13:55, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Re:Wiki Overhaul Sure, but I am currently adding the most wanted pages first. Since you already created the navbox template for the unit classes, I suggest we link and categorize the pages on classes to the larger 7 classes (Logistic, Infantry, Supply, Tank, Vehicle, Helicopter, Aircraft). - Privatejfx141 (talk) 02:22, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Navbox arsenal templates Please note the arsenal templates that are already categorized into the 7 classes (logistic, tank, etc) are fine, such as the Sweden and Canada arsenals; there's no need to make them blank as they are basically done. - Privatejfx141 (talk) 02:36, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Re:Images The first two images are from Wargame: European Escalation, and the third image is from this thread: http://www.wargame-ee.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=105&t=24768 - Privatejfx141 (talk) 01:03, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Your edits Hello, this is your admin Privatejfx141, and thanks for your contributions to adding pages and templates that would make the wiki run better. I haven't really been here alot since I am currently working on the R.U.S.E. Wiki and the Command & Conquer Wiki, but hey, keep up the good work and I might promote you to an admin. - Privatejfx141 (talk) 23:36, July 12, 2013 (UTC) :Oh btw, I'm currently working on new UnitBox template that will combine the old UnitBox template and the Weapons template. - Privatejfx141 (talk) 23:40, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Re: Welcome to Wargame: AirlandBattle Wiki Thank you for your offer to help me with screenshots. The in-game screenshots are the ones I need help with. Armory screenshots are fine though. I've done screenshots of all the swedish units in the armory already. I just need some time to change them to jpg and upload them. You wouldn't happen to know how to get the unit icons from the game to use as a picture for the unit on the wiki? Like for example Kustjägarna. The image in the top right is a bit dull in my opinion. Oh and if I edit something and it looks crazy or I've done something wrong, please let me know. Like I said, I'm very new to all this editing stuff. Sharpshooter91 (talk) 12:52, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Polls Sure, I prefer if we do a poll voting system for the next poll of the month. I'll probably start on it tomorrow. - Pvt. JFX141 (talk) 03:14, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Supply.png Supply.png was a small icon in use for the UnitBox template, along with the Star.gif. I have reverted your upload back to the original image. Perhaps change the name of the file before uploading again. - Pvt. JFX141 (talk) 22:53, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Coalition pages Well, welcome back! About the coalition pages, I wouldn't mind if you go ahead and created them, just as long as you use the ArmyBox template instead of the FactionBox template. - Pvt. JFX141 (talk) 00:58, April 22, 2014 (UTC) In-game unit portraits May I ask where you're getting these from? I tried finding them myself, but I'm not sure where they are. Trineroks (talk) 02:08, May 12, 2014 (UTC)